Madagascar: Sssexy Hippo In The Night
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: What if our lovely hippo Gloria was in the coilssss of Kaa the snake. Gloria from Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks Animation and Kaa from The Jungle Book belongs to Disney


Ladies and Gentlemen, imaging if our sexy hippo Gloira was in the "coilssssss" of the legendary Kaa the snake. Gloria belongs to DreamWorks and Kaa belongs to Disney. Comments would be nice, but no harsh ones. In your comments, please be honest if this turns you on.

* * *

Deep in the savannas of Africa, after the zoosters-Alex the lion, Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, Gloria the hippo, king Julien, Maurice, and Mort the lemurs, and Mason and Phil the chimpanzees- crash-landed in the Dark Continent, Africa turned out to be a paradise for the four main former New Yorkers. Alex was reunited with his parents, Marty and Alex became best friends again, and Melman and Gloria were deeply in love with each other.

One night, Gloria decided to take a look around the savanna to explore. She used a stick as a torch from the entrance to the volcano. There was another jungle far within the reserve she wanted to look around. After a few hours, she wanted to head back to the reserve, but the path seemed to be jumbled. She knew she was lost, but she tried to calm down and find another path back home. Little does she know was that someone else was there.

In that certain jungle in a tree, someone was waiting for any mammal to come across his path: a long ball python named Kaa. Unlike other snakes, Kaa was known for his long coils, with a light brown color and dark spots, and especially his hypnosis power. Gloria was wondering around if she can see any other mammal in the jungle. She raised her torch to see the view, without knowing that her torch was burning a certain someone's body. Kaa tried not to yell if he thought someone else was in the territory. When Gloria continued to walk in the jungle, Kaa blew on his tail to cool it down. His outrage mood soon turned sinister as he gazed his eyes at the voluptuous hippo. "Why that big, bloated......Ssssnack," he hissed, licking his lips together and chuckling sinisterly.

As she tried to find the way, Gloria suddenly heard eerie hissing sounds, which creeped her out, but luckily for her, she only heard it once. "Perfect," she said to herself. "How am I supposed to get back now?" Getting tired, she found a larger tree to rest at, which happened to be Kaa's tree. This was Kaa's chance to see her and get her in his coils.

While she was resting, Kaa slowly slithered down from his tree and waited for her to wake up. When she woke up, she gasped with shock to see these huge, yellow eyes staring at her, which made her drop her torch, causing it to go out. "Ssssorry if I sssscared you," he said trying to act polite. "Who are you?" Gloria asked with a little concern. "It would be Kaa, darling," he said. "What'ssssss your name, darling?" he asked with fake politely. "Uh… Gloria," she answered. "Gloria…. Sssssuch a lovely name you have." "Thank you," she said feeling a little flattered. "Are you lossssssst, my dear?" he tried to show (false) feeling. Seeing no danger in the snake, Gloria answered back to him. "Yes. I just wanted to look around a few hours ago. I'm trying to get back to the reserve, but I can't find the way back."

"Ssssuch a ssshhhhame," Kaa said, trying to show pity. "By the way, I wouldn't try to go back at thisss time of the night. Hunterssss could be around in the night to be unsssseen." Gloria soon thought it over. "You have a point. Is there a way where I can't be seen?" Kaa thought she would never ask. "There isssss a way." At that moment, he slowly wrapped his coils, which must be over 30 feet long, around her waist, which got Gloria relaxed. "Ooohh, Kaa. Your coils feel nice." "Why thank you, Gloria," he said when he got a good grip around her waist. Suddenly, he lifted her up in his tree with all his might.

At the top, Gloria could see the bright stars and the moon in the night. "Oh, my! The night sure is beautiful from up here, Kaa."

Just at that moment, seeing that her lovely, plump body silhouetted the light of the moon, he had something else in mind instead of trying to eat her. "I agree, but do you know what elsssse is lovely to ssssee?" he asked, knowing where this is going. "No," she answered. "What is it?" "Look into my eyesssss and you'll ssssee."

At those words, Gloria started to stare in his eyes with good focus. The eyes of the sly snake weren't just yellow anymore. In a flash, yellow, green, blue were the only repeating colors Gloria could see. So luring. So enchanting. The pupils in her eyes turned pitch white and turned into the same beautiful swirls as Kaa's. The senses of the beautiful hippo started to fade away faster and faster. Her mouth slightly began to drop. Her arms were immediately dropped to her sides. She could no longer think. She could no longer speak. Being entranced by Kaa was absolutely pleasurable. Trying to resist the entrancing spirals of Kaa was impossible to anyone, even for her. "K-kaa,…… wh-what is this?" she asked getting drowsy from the eyes and unable to speak. Kaa would hope she would ask that. "It's my hypnossssissss, my dear. It will help you relaxxx," he hissed, trying to get Gloria's complete focus. "Relaxxxxx…… Sssssleep…..Rest in peaccce. Let all of your thought disssappear." His commands were irresistible for Gloria as she stared longer and longer in his eyes and yawning from the spiral. Kaa continued with his words. "Be ssssssssilent. Be sssssstill. You can't look away."

Indeed, she can't. Gloria adored the hypnosis of the sultry serpent. He used his tail to massage the lovely hippo's shoulders, causing Gloria to give a soft moan of pleasure. "Oh, Kaa. Very nice." She was enjoying every moment with Kaa. Slowly, Kaa slid his tail away from her shoulders, causing Gloria to moan and close her eyes with relaxation.

Now, he used the tip of his tail to get Gloria closer to Kaa. "Come clossser, my lovely creature." At that moment, she slowly walked further and further on the branch, with a smile appearing wider every second on her face. At the end of the branch, he used his tail to stop her from falling and asked her a luring question. "Do you like to danccccce?" Gloria only nodded with Kaa as she stared close and closer. He made his coils into stairways for Gloria. She was walking, dancing, and spinning around on the layers of Kaa's coils, while Kaa was tried to keep her focus with pleasure. While dancing, he was caressing Gloria's sexy body, which gave Gloria deep, deep entrancement. She could see no danger whatsoever in Kaa. Their head movements were mirrored she danced around his coil, while Kaa was using his tail to guide her to her arousing dances.

When her enchanting dances were done, they went back to the limb of the tree. While the spiral in their eyes went faster, suddenly in her mind: *PING!* with a big grin on her face, her mind was now in Kaa's powers. Kaa began to slowly, with passion, wrap his coils around her. They wrapped around her legs, her belly, her waist, and her arms, causing them to pin together. The feeling of the coils made her eyes close in lust. The end of coils wrapped around her shoulders, which made her moan passionately, and slightly tightened her neck, causing Gloria to make a little *gulp* sound and to widen her eyes. Still in the trance, she began to close her beautiful eye.

In the loving trance, she slept away. Kaa was very pleased. "Did you enjoy my hypnosisss and our dancce, Gloria?" He asked with pleasure. "Yes, Kaa," Gloria answered with her eyes closed and wrapped up nicely in his long coils. Kaa was satisfied with having her around. Gloria softly snored for a moment.

"You're sssssnoring," Kaa warned, looking at her drift to sleep.

"Sorry," she apologized in her sleep.

Having to dance with her and wrap her up made Kaa very content. "Sssshe'll be very lovely and ssssweet to have around," he hissed to himself, watching her sleep and dream away in the night.


End file.
